1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved wire feed unit system to automatically feed filler wire to a weld, and more particularly, pertains to a wire feed unit system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wire feeding systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, wire feeding systems of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of to automatically feed filler wire through a wall are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of wire feeding systems of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Patent Number (enter) to (enter) discloses a (enter).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,126 to Miller et al. discloses a Portable AC/DC Wire Feed Welder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,941 to Partel discloses an Electromagnetic Feed Device For Variable Forward Motion of Solder Wire or Welding Wire in a Soldering Iron or Welding Gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,805 to Morris et al. discloses a Welding Wire Pressure Sensor Assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,958 to Okazaki et al. discloses a Method and Apparatus for Wire Feeding in a Wire-Cut Electroerosion Apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,390 to Sperling et al. discloses a Welding Torch.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,958 to Gens discloses a Drive Device for Push-Pull Welding Torches.
In this respect, the wire feed unit system to automatically feed fuller wire to a weld according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of wire feed unit system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wire feed unit system to automatically feed fuller wire to a weld which can be used for wire feed unit system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.